Gaius
Gaius (ガイア Gaia, Guire in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Gideon Emery in the English version. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Matsumoto Shinobu.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara28.html Profile Gaius is a thief living in Ylisse and will do any job if payed the right price. He loves sweets and has candy hidden all over his body. He is calm and collected, and has a clear mind. He nosebleeds the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is January 2nd. Gaius was hired by Validar to help assassinate Emmeryn, but under the pretense of stealing from the treasury. Upon discovering the true plan of the raid, Gaius talks to Chrom. Chrom hires him and Gaius accepts the bag of sweets Chrom had received from Lissa as his payment. As revealed in his supports, he is good at making things by hand, like jewellery and embroidery, and also is good with housework. His support with Olivia also reveals that he enjoys baking his own sweets. Gaius is also very open to criticism, using any feedback people tell him to try and improve his skills further and enjoys teasing people by giving them nicknames. His support with Maribelle reveals that he once tried to ruin her father's good name, and tried sneaking into the royal treasury to frame him and have her father put on trial, though he later reveals that he was set up to do it and that if he did not, his employer would potentially make an attempt on Maribelle's life. He's been trying to "atone" for what happened since then. In Game Recruitment Chapter 6: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats | Thief |5 |22 |7 |0 |13 |15 |6 |5 |2 |5 | Locktouch | Sword - D | Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |85% |60% |20% |70% |70% |35% |30% |20% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Libra *Gaius' children Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Inheritance Gaius has a Male-only class: Fighter. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"What is this? Candy? Not candy?" (Item) *"I snuck in some practice, but I could use a sugar boost in a big bad way." (weapon exp) Level Up *"A little sugar in my tank, and watch out!" (4-5 stats up) *"Sweet." (2-3 stats up) *"Well that was disappointing." (1 stat up) *"Ugh. That was bland." (1 stat up) Promotion *"I'll wear any pockets... as long as you line 'em." Armorer *"Is this the sweets shop? ... Hey, you lied to me!" Confession *"Baby, you're a river of chocolate in an ocean of cream. I'm gonna steal your heart on a daily basis." Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Dual Support *"After you." *"Let's go!" *"Hang in there." *"I'm feeling this one." *"Right then." *"Ok! Ok!" Dual Strike *"Guess who!" *"Where's your flavor?" *"Who wants second!?" *"Lunch time!" *"Just for you!" Support Block *"So close!" *"Rejected!" Defeated Enemy *"Sweet." *"That was tasty." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thanks." *"Niiice." Critical *"Like candy from a baby!" *"What a cupcake!" *"So long, sucker!" *"Piece of cake!" Etymology Guire is an Irish name meaning "beige color." It is also a shortened form of the name "MacGuire". In Greek and Roman mythologies, Gaia (also known as Tellus) was an earth goddess and the wife of Ouranos. Her children were Kronos, Rhea, Hyperion, Oceanus, Themis, Crius, Mnemosyne, Iapetus, Tethys, Coeus, Thea, and Phoebe. Gaia was also Palla's grandmother. Gaius is a Latin name meaning "rejoicer". Gallery File:Gaia.jpg|Gaius' portrait in Awakening. File:Gaia confession.jpg|Gaius confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Gaiusconfession.jpg|Gaius' full confession. File:Guire Beach DLC.png|Gaius in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:Gaius.jpg|Concept art of Gaius Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters